onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nefertari Vivi
Nefertari Vivi – księżniczka Alabasty. Jest córką Cobry i Titi. Działała jako agent Baroque Works pod pseudonimem "Miss Wednesday", ale okazała się być szpiegiem walczącym przeciwko tej organizacji. Dołączyła na pewien czas do załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, lecz postanowiła zostać w swoim kraju i poświęcić życie jego mieszkańcom. Przestała być częścią głównej historii po odpłynięciu Słomkowych z Alabasty, ale czasem pokazywane są jej dalsze losy. Wygląd Vivi ma długie, pofalowane błękitne włosy, których dwa kosmyki zwisają po obu stronach jej twarzy. Często widzimy ją z włosami spiętymi w kucyk. Jej oczy są ciemnej, przypuszczalnie brązowej, barwy. Vivi ma smukłą sylwetkę, długie i szczupłe nogi oraz ramiona. Tak jak Nami i Robin nosi raczej skąpe stroje i wysokie obcasy. Chociaż jest księżniczką, rzadko kiedy nosi stroje mówiące o jej statusie społecznym. Widzimy ją w królewskich szatach dopiero pod koniec przygód na Alabaście. Jako Miss Wednesday nosiła pasiastą, granatowo-błękitną podkoszulkę, miętową kurtkę z białym kołnierzem, białe spodenki i również białe kozaki. Podczas pobytu na statku Słomkowych chodzi ubrana w zwykłe, kolorowe koszulki z krótkim rękawem lub koszule oraz spodenki. Gdy statek przybija do brzegu w Alabaście, Vivi przebiera się w strój charakterystyczny dla miejscowych tancerek tańca brzucha: długą, niebiesko-fioletową spódnicę z różowymi elementami, biustonosz w tych samych kolorach i coś w rodzaju długiej, niemal przezroczystej kamizelki, wykonanej (tak samo jak cały strój) z lekkiego i przewiewnego materiału. Oprócz tego Vivi ma na sobie liczną biżuterię. Na prawym przedramieniu Vivi znajduje się wytatuowany czarny krzyżyk, symbol przyjaźni Słomkowych. Na okładce 640. rozdziału, Vivi została ukazana po upływie przeskoku czasowego. Ona teraz nosi opadnięte włosy upięte klipsem. Jej ciało dojrzało, mając większe piersi, węższą talię i wydatniejszą pupę, co sprawia, że jej figura klepsydry staje się coraz bardziej wyraźna. Galeria Główna seria Miwaki no Kosui Dance.png|Vivi jako Miss Wednesday. Vivi's Outfit on the Going Merry.png|Strój Vivi po odpłynięciu z Whiskey Peak. Vivi's Little Garden Arc Outfit.png|Strój Vivi podczas pobytu na Little Garden. Vivi's Outfit After Little Garden Arc.png|Strój Vivi po odpłynięciu z Little Garden. Vivi's Drum Island Arc Outfit.png|Strój Vivi podczas pobytu na wyspie Drum. Vivi's Second Drum Island Arc Outfit.png|Strój Vivi po odpłynięciu z wyspy Drum. Vivi as a Dance Girl.png|Strój Vivi podczas pobytu na Alabaście. Vivi Ceremonial Dress.png|Strój ceremonialny Vivi. Vivi's Levely Dress.png|Strój Vivi podczas Reverie. Vivi as a child.png|Pierwszy strój Vivi w wieku 5 lat. Vivi 2nd outfit as a child.png|Drugi strój Vivi w wieku 5 lat. Vivi 3rd outfit as a child.png|Trzeci strój Vivi w wieku 5 lat. Vivi 4rth outfit as a child.png|Czwarty strój Vivi w wieku 5 lat. Mr.5%27s_Photo_of_Vivi.png|Zdjęcie Mr. 5 pokazujące Nefertari Vivi jako księżniczkę. Vivi the Pirate.png|Nefertari Vivi jako pirat w koszmarze Igarama. Niekanoniczne Vivi covert Boss Luffy Historical Special.png|Pierwszy strój Vivi w odcinkach specjalnych inspirowanych średniowieczną Japonią. Vivi Boss Luffy Historical Special.png|Drugi strój Vivi w odcinkach specjalnych inspirowanych średniowieczną Japonią. Vivi princess Boss Luffy Historical Special.png|Trzeci strój Vivi w odcinkach specjalnych inspirowanych średniowieczną Japonią. Vivi's First Movie 8 Outfit.png|Strój Vivi z ósmego filmu. Gry wideo Vivi Set Sail Pirate Crew!.png|Vivi jako Miss Wednesday w Naprzód, piracka załogo!. Vivi Treasure Wars.png|List gończy Vivi w One Piece: Treasure Wars. Vivi Grand Battle 2.png|Vivi w Grand Battle! 2. Vivi Swan Colosseum Card.png|Karta Vivi w Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum. Alabasta Kingdom Going Baseball.png|Vivi w One Piece: Going Baseball. Vivi Grand Adventure.png|Vivi w One Piece: Grand Adventure. Vivi Unlimited Adventure.png|Vivi w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Vivi Gear Spirit.png|Vivi w One Piece: Gear Spirit. Vivi Gigant Battle 2.png|Portret Vivi w One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Vivi Super Grand Battle X.png|Vivi w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Vivi Burning Blood.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Vivi z One Piece: Burning Blood. Vivi Thousand Storm.png|Vivi w One Piece Thousand Storm. Vivi & Karoo Thousand Storm.png|Vivi i Carue w One Piece Thousand Storm. Vivi & Karoo Halloween Thousand Storm.png|Vivi i Carue (w strojach halloweenowych) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Vivi & Karoo Valentine Thousand Storm.png|Vivi i Carue (w stronach walentynkowych) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Vivi_%26_Karoo_Summer_Thousand_Storm.png|Vivi i Carue (w strojach letnich) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Vivi_%26_Karoo_Levely_Thousand_Storm.png|Vivi i Carue (w strojach z Reverie) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Inne Vivi%27s_Alabasta_Arc_Appearance%27s_Color_Scheme_in_the_Manga.png|Schemat kolorów Vivi w stroju tancerki w mandze. Vivi Volume 23.png|Strój Vivi na okładce 23. tomu. Miss Wednesday Digital Colored Manga.png|Schemat kolorów Vivi jako Miss Wednesday w kolorowej mandze. Nefertari Vivi Anime Concept Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Vivi z anime. Nefertari Vivi Post Timeskip Anime Concept Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Vivi z anime po przeskoku. Log Vivi.png|Strój Vivi na okładce jednej z płyt One Piece Log Collection. Osobowość thumb|200px|Wściekła Vivi. Vivi nie pasuje do stereotypowego wizerunku potrzebującej księżniczki, nie wymaga szczególnej uwagi i nie czuje się lepsza od innych, wręcz przeciwnie, stawia potrzeby innych ponad swoje, a nawet, gdy zadanie ją przerasta waha się polegać na innych i nie prosi nikogo o pomoc. Kładzie dba szczególnie o dobro obywateli swojego kraju i życie swoich przyjaciół. Zwłaszcza chyba o to drugie, co potwierdza to, że spytała się Słomkowych, czy mogą zrobić objazd, aby zyskać pomoc medyczną dla Nami zamiast kontynuować drogę prosto do Alabasty, choć wiedziała, że jej kraj jest w stanie zagrożenia (i dobrze, bo bez tej decyzji nie byłoby w załodze Choppera). Jest również niezwykle odważna i zdeterminowana, będzie walczyć z wrogami za przyjaciół nawet, gdy wyraźnie nie ma szans. Jej bezinteresowność i poczucie odpowiedzialności popchnęły ją do wzięcia odpowiedzialności za kraj na swoje ramiona, Jest nieskora do gniewu i szybko wybacza winy, do tego lojalna do swoich przyjaciół, rodziny i kraju. Jako członek rodziny królewskiej Alabasty, kocha swój kraj i zrobi wszystko, aby go chronić, nawet jeśli jest to infiltracja z ogromną grupą przestępczą. Nie przeszkadza jej wykonywanie zadań nie odpowiednich dla księżniczek takich jak zmywanie naczyń. Vivi dorastała wiedząc, że będzie odpowiedzialna za dobro kraju. Dlatego opanowała imponujące umiejętności jako dyplomata. Już jako dziecko wiedziała co powinna wiedzieć księżniczka i działała z mądrością niepodobną do jej wieku: gdy uderzył ją Wapol przeprosiła za to, że stanęła mu na drodze i powstrzymywała łzy, aż znalazła się poza zasięgiem słuchu i wszystko to aby uniknąć międzynarodowemu incydentowi. Kiedy dotarli na wyspę Drum, była w stanie przekonać Luffy'ego, aby nie atakował mieszkańców, a nawet zrobiła odważną minę, gdy postrzelono ją w ramię. Jej odwaga przekonała mieszkańców, że powinni wpuścić ich do miasta. Ma zwyczaj nadawania ludziom przezwiska np. do Zoro mówi "Mr. Bushido" . Ma też zwyczaj zagryzania dolnej wargi, gdy czymś się martwi. Pomimo szczerej natury potrafi być zwodnicza kiedy zechce. W wieku czternastu lat była w stanie przeniknąć do Baroque Works i w ciągu dwóch lat stać się agentem nikomu nie wyjawiając swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. W większości Sagi Alabasta stale zapominała ostrzec załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza o różnych niebezpieczeństwach ja np. gigantyczne skorpiony, czy jaszczurki. Ostrzegała ich o tym dopiero, gdy się pokazały. Luffy, Zoro i Sanji szybko ich pokonywali, ale i tak besztali ją za nie powiedzenie takich rzeczy wcześniej. Umiejętności i moce Vivi jest bardzo dobra w poruszaniu się niepostrzeżenie, bo pracowała dla Baroque Works przez dwa lata i gdy odkryto jej tożsamość wróciła do kraju niepostrzeżenie. Jako księżniczka nie miała zbyt wielu możliwości, aby nabrać doświadczenia w walce, ale jako agent Baroque Works razem z Mr.9 prześcignęli jeszcze 3 inne pary, więc musiała nabrać doświadczenia. Może również korzystać z Carue pomimo jego częstych niekompetencji. Była w stanie walczyć przeciwko Millions, choć ostatecznie została przytłoczona ilością i musiał uratować ją Pell. Jest zaskakująco elastyczna, często unika ataki z wdziękiem, niemal bezmyślnie. Jest sprężysta i jest w stanie znieść dużo bólu jak np. rana postrzałowa ramienia, czy zdarte kolano. Ma na tyle twarde nogi, że potrafi chodzić boso po Alubarnie, przez jej wąskie uliczki bez widocznego bólu, stać na wąskiej półce na wieży zegarowej i jeszcze później zdobywa trochę zadrapań na nich. Po przeskoku wydaje się jeszcze sprawniejsza, skacząc z gniazda położonego 100 stóp nad ziemią i lądując przed ojcem bez wyraźnych skutków. Pod względem siły fizycznej jest słaba w porównaniu do załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, co wpływa na jej decyzje zostania w Alabaście. Było to widoczne, gdy była świadkiem jak Sanji kopnął ogromnego bananodyla i była sparaliżowana jak można coś takiego zrobić, zobaczyła wtedy lukę w swojej sile i zdała sobie sprawę, że jest niezdolna wyrządzić stałą krzywdę Crocodile'owi. Bronie thumb|200px|Vivi jedzie na Carue, kręcąc Pavim Slasherem. Jako swoją broń Vivi wybrała "Pavi Slasher". Są ostrze kształt łzy przywiązane do pierścienia sznurkiem/żyłką. Vivi jest leworęczna, ale potrafi nim kręcić obydwoma rękoma. Razem z Mr. 9 próbowała zabić Laboona bazooką. Vivi używała też maczugi, którą uderzyła Luffy'ego, Zoro i Sanjiego. W anime maczuga została zastąpiona miotłą. Główne walki * Vivi kontra Kohza (dwa razy) * Vivi (jako Miss Wednesday), Mr. 8, Mr. 9 i Miss Monday kontra Roronoa Zoro * Vivi i Usopp kontra Mr. 5 i Miss Valentine * Vivi i Nami kontra Miss Valentine * Vivi i Pell kontra Miss All Sunday * Vivi kontra Crocodile * Vivi kontra bananodyle * Vivi i Carue kontra Mr. 2 Bon Clay * Vivi kontra Mr. 7 i Miss Father's Day Różnice między mangą a anime Miwaki_no_Kosui_Dance.png|Wzór na sukience Vivi w anime. Vivi%27s_Top_in_Manga.png|Wzór na sukience Vivi w mandze. W anime, gdy jest jeszcze Miss Wednesday w Baroque Works jej koszulka ma inny wzór niż w mandze. Powód nie jest znany, ale prawdopodobnie zmienili to, bo kręgi na jej piersiach za bardzo przypominały sutki. Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, Nefertari Vivi nosi imię Nefeltari Vivi. Ciekawostki mały|200px|Jolly Roger Vivi. * W 906. rozdziale Oda wyjawił oficjalne angielskie imię Nefertari Vivi. Brzmi ono Nefertari Vivi. Wcześniej jednak, w 823. rozdziale jej imię było zapisane jako Nefeltari Vivi. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajęła 25. miejsce, a w szóstym awansowała na miejsce 23. * Kiedy Vivi pojawiła się po raz pierwszy, Oda nie miał zamiaru robić z niej księżniczki. Miała zostać pokonana przez Słomkowych i zniknąć. * Oda twierdzi, że najtrudniejsza do narysowania scena to Vivi krzycząca, aby ludzie przestali walczyć. * Nazwisko Vivi i Cobry "Nefertari" w starożytnym Egipcie oznaczało "najpiękniejsza" lub "najwspanialsza". Było to słowo często używane do opisywania egipskich królowych i księżniczek. * Vivi ma własną banderę piracką. * Jej ulubione potrawy to curry i budyń, a najmniej lubiana to rozdrobniona, suszona kałamarnica. * Jako zwierzę byłaby gołębiem. * Ma grupę krwi F, czyli taką samą jak Luffy. * Vivi jest leworęczna. Nawigacja ca:Nefertari Vivi de:Nefertari Vivi en:Nefertari Vivi es:Nefertari Vivi fr:Nefertari Vivi it:Nefertari Bibi pt:Nefertari Vivi ru:Нефертари Виви zh:娜菲魯塔莉·薇薇 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Baroque Works Kategoria:Postacie z Alabasty Kategoria:Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Rodzina Nefertari Kategoria:Byli łowcy głów